


like a virgin

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum bottoms for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a virgin

Despite all of Jaebum’s admonishments to be mindful of the thin walls, Jackson is loud as ever, head thrown back, legs wrapped around Jaebum's waist, and hands clenched in the sheets as Jaebum increases the pace of his thrusts. Normally, Jaebum would be too focused on pleasing Jackson and too absorbed in his own pleasure to truly care, but today’s he’s hyper-focused on it. The thing is he’s not so much concerned with the volume of Jackson’s cries as he is with the cause of them. They’ve had sex dozens of times, but this is the first time Jaebum has wondered what it would feel like to be in Jackson’s place.  
   
Jackson is the first guy he’s ever slept with, and so he never even considered anal sex before they started dating. He went through the trouble of doing some researching and reading before they got intimate, and he even made an attempt at fingering himself, but it was so strange and unfulfilling–and Jackson was so perfectly happy to bottom–that he never tried it again.  Now though he has to wonder if he’s missing out on something good.  
   
“Ah, fuck, Jaebum,” Jackson pants as he jerks up and paints Jaebum’s chest with his come. Right afterwards Jaebum’s eyes suddenly clench shut as he’s caught off guard by the force of his own orgasm. As his breathing evens out, he opens his eyes to see Jackson sprawled on his back, his legs hanging off the end of the bed. He might get a cramp if he stays like that for long, so Jaebum nudges him up the bed and then curls up beside him.  
   
Jackson is humming, his face still pleasantly flushed, the sheets loosely clutched in his fingers, his body relaxed from orgasm. It would sound arrogant of him to say he expected nothing else, but Jaebum knows he’s good at sex–how could he not with the way Jackson carries on? It makes him wonder though if getting fucked really all that great.  
   
“What was that?” Jackson pants as he wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  
   
“Uh, nothing,” Jaebum clears his throat, blinking rapidly.  
   
“You’ve never…?” The rest of Jackson’s inquiry is left dangling, Jaebum tensing in anticipation for words that never come. After a long silence, Jaebum finally shrugs. “Would you ever want to try it?”  
   
Jaebum sucks in a breath, holding it in for a moment, before he releases it slowly through his nose. His view of the ceiling is blocked by a pair of enquiring eyes and a curtain of sweaty brown hair. Jaebum blinks a bit at the complete lack of teasing in Jackson’s demeanour.  
   
“Well? Is that something you’d want to try with me?” Jackson tilts his head. Jaebum shifts his gaze to the side as he chews on the inside of his cheek. “Hey, man, no pressure. I have zero complaints if you don’t want to bottom so long as you keep fucking me like you did just now.” Jackson holds Jaebum by the cheeks and shifts his head back. “Okay?”  
   
Jaebum inhales deeply and exhales slowly before he stops chewing on the inside of his cheek. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he reaches up hand and covers Jackson’s eyes.  
   
“Your birthday,” he says. Jaebum can feel his eyes widening beneath his hand.  
   
“Are you sure?” Jackson asks, sounding hesitant yet tentatively excited.  
   
“Yeah,” Jaebum says shortly, dropping his hand from Jackson’s face. A wide grin immediately splits Jackson’s face, his eyes lighting up, before he tightly presses his lips together.  
   
“Alright,” he says solemnly.  
   
“You better make it good. I know I’m not being arrogant when I say that I do a great job pleasing you, so it’s not unreasonable of me to expect you to return the favour. Even if it is your birthday, that doesn’t mean you’re the only one who should be satisfied, right?” Jaebum reaches up and tweaks Jackson’s nose to get rid of the slight shaking of his hand. Jackson scrunches up his nose with a grin.  
   
“Jaebum, don’t even worry about that. I’ll do you so well you’ll wonder why you didn’t think of trying this sooner,” Jackson beams before he leans down for a kiss.  
   
“Punk,” Jaebum scoffs when he pulls away, the corners of his mouth twitching up. He lightly flicks Jackson on the forehead with a steadier hand.  
   
With a comeback imminent, they’re so busy that they only have to turn around a few times for six weeks to pass. They haven’t talked about it since, but every now and then Jackson will catch his eye and grin at him with a gleam in his eyes. Jaebum rolls his eyes at him every time, his stomach churning with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.  
   
 They spend the majority of the 27th of March–and a bit of the 28th–in the dance practice room, running through all the choreography in preparation for their showcase. It’s just over two hours into Jackson’s birthday when the seven of them are finally allowed to pile into the van and head back to the dorm. The three youngest are asleep before they even get inside. Mark manages to mumble a birthday greeting before he too falls asleep, but Jinyoung is too tired to do anything but grunt his well wishes into Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson squeezes their hands as he tiredly thanks them before his gaze shifts to the front seat to meet Jaebum’s.  
   
“Later then?” Jaebum mumbles.  
   
“’m exhausted now, but we might not have time later,” Jackson yawns.  
   
“It doesn’t have to happen today. We could put it off until we’re not so busy,” Jaebum points out as he fights to keep his eyes open.  
   
“But I want it to be today,” Jackson moans with a hint of a whine in his voice.  
   
“Alright, I’ll find a way to make the time if needs be,” Jaebum rubs his eyes, suppressing a yawn. He glances back at Jackson when he doesn’t hear a response to find the other man fast asleep with his mouth open, his head resting on Jinyoung’s. Jaebum can’t help but smile at the sight before he lets his eyes fall shut and dozes off for the rest of the ride.  
   
Taking the chance to wait pays off. It turns out that they’ve been doing so well that they’re actually a bit ahead on schedule and so their manager lets them leave practice early, telling them to take the extra time to rest. Jackson makes sure to catch Jaebum’s eye again and sends him an ostentatious wink.  
   
“Actually, I think I’d rather stay and practise more. Won’t be able to sleep anyway,” Jinyoung says miserably.  
   
“It’s alright, I bought earplugs and they work like a dream,” Mark speaks up.  
   
“Enough for all of us?” Youngjae asks pleadingly, grabbing hold of Mark’s shoulders. Mark nods with a chuckle.  
   
“Mark-hyung you’re the best!” Bambam declares before he hugs Mark from behind, Youngjae hugging him from the front. Mark laughs a bit louder as Jinyoung and Yugyeom join the group hug.  
   
“Hey, it’s  _my_  birthday. Where the hell is  _my_  group hug?” Jackson sulks.  
   
“Well, since Mark-hyung has so kindly provided a lifeline, I suppose I’m not sore with you anymore,” Bambam says pensively. “Alright, you can get a hug too.” Jackson pouts at that reasoning, but lights up when he’s wrapped up by six pairs of arms.  
   
“For that, I’ll give you all an hour’s head start,” Jackson grins as he pulls them into individual hugs. Jaebum fondly rolls his eyes and herds them out into the van. “I’ll meet you in your room,” Jackson whispers into his ear just before he gets inside it.  
   
When they got upgraded to a bigger dorm, everyone thought they would stick with the same roommate arrangements, but then Jinyoung surprised them all by suggesting that Jaebum, as leader, should get the single room to himself. As much as he loved to complain about Jaebum’s fixation with tidiness and his tendency to cuddle with him in his sleep, Youngjae seemed a bit put out at the change.  
   
“I’m only going across the hall. You can come visit me if you want,” Jaebum chuckled as he ruffled the younger man’s hair.  
   
“As if,” Youngjae scoffed, “I have my own bed now, so why would I do that?”  
   
At the time, Jaebum felt a twinge of disappointment–after sharing a room and a bed for so long, it was a bit lonely being on his own–but he certainly was glad to have the space to himself once he and Jackson started going out. He’s particularly glad for it now.  
   
Jaebum takes the hour to shower, brush his teeth, eat dinner, and brush his teeth again. It feels silly to be so nervous, so he lies on his back on his bed and closes his eyes, trying to meditate the anxiety away.  
  
“You didn’t fall asleep did you? Dude, no way.” Jaebum opens his eyes and sits up on his elbows. “Oh, good, you’re awake,” Jackson sighs in relief as he closes the door behind him. From the dampness of his hair, Jaebum figures he just got out of the shower.  
   
“So, are you ready?” Jackson asks as he climbs beside Jaebum on the bed.  
   
“Yeah, I suppose,” Jaebum shrugs.  
   
“What kind of tepid answer is that? Are you sure you’re up to this? Cause we could just fuck the usual way if you’re not. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it just because you said you’d try it six weeks ago,” Jackson says with furrowed brows. Jaebum stares at him for a moment before he brushes his fringe out of his face.  
   
“I’m up to it,” he says surely with a nod.  
   
“Hmmm, you still seem a bit tense,” Jackson muses as he lifts his hands to Jaebum’s shoulders. “Oh, wait, I have an idea. Get naked.” Jaebum cocks an eyebrow but does as he’s told while Jackson rifles through the pockets of his shorts.  
   
“So what’s this idea of yours?” Jaebum asks as he folds his pyjamas.  
   
“A massage!” Jackson declares while holding up a bottle filled with clear liquid. “It doubles as massage oil and personal lubricant,” Jackson sings as he wiggles the bottle; Jaebum can’t help but chuckle a bit. “So, you just lie down, relax, and wait for your happy ending,” Jackson croons as he guides Jaebum to rest on his stomach with his head propped up on his crossed arms. Jaebum closes his eyes as he waits for Jackson to start.  
   
“Wait, when did  _you_  get naked?” Jaebum jumps a bit as he feels Jackson sit on his ass, his bare thighs pressed against his side.  
   
“Just now,” Jackson chirps as he squirts a generous amount of oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. Then he’s running his hands up and down Jaebum’s back, kneading with the bottom part of his palm as he goes. Jaebum moans a bit as Jackson shifts to rest on the back of his thighs, his hands moving between the small of his back and the top of his ass. As Jackson starts to knead his ass cheeks, Jaebum tenses in anticipation of his fingers dipping into the crease, but Jackson just shifts down some more and starts to massage each of his legs in turn.  
   
“I’m gonna make you do this again when it’s my birthday, just so you know,” jaebum murmurs. Jackson tickles the bottom of his feet in response before he squirts more oil into his hands and carefully makes his way back up Jaebum’s body.  
   
“Hey, you ready now?” Jaebum turns his head to the side to look at Jackson, who is leaning his head down with his eyebrows raised. Jaebum takes a deep breath before he slowly releases it.  
   
“Yeah, yeah I’m ready,” Jaebum breathes. Jackson pecks him on the lips.  
   
“Lift your hips for a second.” Jaebum complies and Jackson is pushing a pillow under him. “Alright, I’ll start now.”  
   
Jaebum’s eyes slip closed as Jackson runs his finger down the crease of his ass, stopping at the puckered hole. He circles it before he slowly slides his finger in. Jaebum can’t stop himself from wiggling a bit at the intrusion.  
   
“You alright?”  
   
“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt, it just feels…odd,” he says with furrowed brows.   
   
“Tell me if it starts to hurt,” Jackson says as he wiggles his finger a bit, his other hand stroking Jaebum’s thigh. Jackson then pulls the finger out to oil it before he slides it back in, making circular motions with it. Right when Jaebum feels the opening getting a bit wider, Jackson adds a second finger. Jaebum jumps.  
   
“You still okay?”  
   
“Yeah, I’m just waiting for it to feel good and not weird.”  
   
“Well, this is a necessary step before we get to that, and you are a virgin, so I have to spend a lot more time for you than I would for myself,” Jackson says patiently.  
   
“Shut up,” Jaebum chuckles. Jackson eases his second finger all the way in and moves the two of them in and out before he resumes the circular motion. Jaebum inhales sharply when Jackson adds a third finger.  
   
“You okay?” Jackson pauses the movements of his fingers and strokes Jaebum’s back with his other hand.  
   
“Mostly, but it is starting to get painful now,” Jaebum says through clenched teeth.  
   
“The important thing is to relax. Do you want me to massage you again?”  
   
“No, I’m fine,” Jaebum says as he takes slow, deep breaths.  
   
“Hmm, come up on your knees for a bit. Let me try something.” Jackson pulls his fingers out and nudges Jaebum’s hip until he complies. Once he’s kneeling, Jackson slides one finger in at an angle until he hits something that makes Jaebum’s legs shake.  
   
“There we go. This ought to relax you a bit,” Jackson coos as he gently strokes that spot. Jaebum’s done this very same thing to Jackson a dozen times before and Jackson has always looked–and sounded–like he was enjoying it, but experiencing it is something else. Jackson runs his free hand up and down Jaebum’s back, rubbing the bumps of his spine.  
   
“I never thought it would feel this good. You like to make noise so much that I kinda thought you were exaggerating, but wow,” Jaebum pants. Jackson slaps him lightly on the ass.  
   
“I’m gonna go back to stretching you again.” Jackson oils up his fingers before three of them are pushing inside him again. It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but definitely feels better than the last time he tried it. As Jackson resumes the circular motion, Jaebum finds himself rocking back onto his fingers.  
   
“You’re doing really well, Jaebum. Just a bit more and then we can really get going,” Jackson says as he adds one more finger.  
   
“Is that really necessary? No offence, but I’m pretty sure your dick isn’t that big,” Jaebum says cheekily. Jackson pinches Jaebum on the butt.  
   
“All joking aside, are you ready?” Jackson asks as he removes his fingers and starts to oil up his cock.  
   
“Yeah, I am,” Jaebum says, looking over his shoulder. Jackson is flushed from his face all the way down to his chest and he keeps licking his lips. “Fuck me,” Jaebum says huskily, biting his bottom lip. He grins as he watches Jackson’s eyes clench shut while he takes a deep breath and squeezes the base of his cock. He smile falls off his face as Jackson grabs him by the hips and slowly pushes his cock inside him.  
   
“Ah, shit,” he pants. No matter how many times he’s fucked Jackson, the other man would always tense a bit at the start and now he understands why. He feels like he’s being split open–and this is after being thoroughly stretched.  
   
“You okay?” Jackson stops moving and holy shit he still hasn’t bottomed out yet.  
   
“This feels a lot more intense that what you were doing with your fingers before.”  
   
“You see how wrong you were about my size? You can’t deny my girth,” Jackson chuckles a bit as he runs his hands up and down Jaebum’s sides.  
   
“Fuck off,” Jaebum can’t help but laugh.  
   
“Here, let me give you a hand,” Jackson says as he reaches around to Jaebum’s cock and strokes it to full hardness. Jaebum rocks a bit into his hand, and he finds himself rocking back onto Jackson’s cock, gradually allowing it deeper inside him. Jaebum looks back when he hears Jackson hissing behind him. Jackson is grinding his teeth together and his face is even redder than before. Jaebum blinks up at at him.  
   
“Shit, man, I wish I could record this moment so I could re-live it again. You look amazing, you feel amazing. Best birthday ever,” Jackson babbles. When he finally bottoms out, Jackson releases a long sigh.  
   
“Alright, here we go,” he moans. Jackson moves his hips in shallow thrusts as one of his hands languidly strokes Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum is feeling more and more comfortable as Jackson continues, but he still doesn’t really get what Jackson’s always screaming about.  
   
“You doing alright? You’re too quiet,” Jackson pants.  
   
“I’m not hurting or anything, but I’m not in seventh heaven either.”  
   
“Remember what I said about necessary steps? Just give me a minute.” Jaebum can practically hear the sly grin in his voice. When Jackson’s cock is comfortably sliding in and out of Jaebum, Jackson nudges his arms until he’s lying down on them, his ass still in the air.  
   
“Get ready,” Jackson says before he changes his stroke. Jaebum feels that pleasurable sensation form earlier return as Jackson rolls his hips, but it’s magnified by the increased force of Jackson’s thrusts and Jackson stroking his cock at the same time.  
   
“Shit,” Jaebum pants as he fists the sheets, a bead of saliva rolling out of his open mouth. Even with all the grief as he gives Jackson for being loud in bed, he still can’t stop himself from grunting at each thrust of Jackson’s hips. He rocks back against Jackson, trying to match his rhythm, but he’s too strung out to do anything but jerk erratically.  
   
“Ah, Jackson,” Jaebum groans as his body shakes, spilling his load over Jackson’s hands onto the sheets; Jackson is not far behind him. From the way he’s gasping against Jaebum’s back, he can tell that Jackson was holding it back for a while.  
   
When he pulls out, Jaebum lets his legs fall as he lies on his bed in that boneless way he’s seen Jackson do. Jaebum feels the bed dip as Jackson gets up to grab a flannel to clean the backs of his thighs. When he’s finished with that, Jackson gently turns him over to clean his front. There’s nothing he can do about the wet spot in the sheets though.  
   
“So, verdict? You seemed to be enjoying yourself, but I like to get verbal confirmation of these things. Feel free to be liberal with your praise,” Jackson says as he cuddles up next to Jaebum, resting his cheek on Jaebum’s chest, his fingers lightly dancing on Jaebum’s stomach.  
   
“It was an interesting new experience. I don’t know if I’d do it everyday, but I’d definitely do it again,” Jaebum mumbles as he tangles his feet with Jackson’s. “Um, I guess I just want to thank you for seeing me through it. Bottoming used to feel like this daunting, impossible thing before, but I see that it’s not, at least not with you.” Jaebum feels Jackson squirm beside him before he drops a kiss onto his shoulder.  
   
“Thank  _you_  for allowing me to pop your cherry. Now I  _know_ that what we have is real,” Jackson coos as he nuzzles Jabeum's chest.  
   
“Shut up,” Jaebum elbows Jackson in the chest, but there’s a smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Jackson.”


End file.
